


Do Not Disturb

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:decorations





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2019 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/746727.html?thread=14838247#t14838247) as part of their 13th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Why'd you tell McGonagall we didn't need help decorating?" Ron whinged. Eighth years were required to help with the Unity Ball, but without extra volunteers, the decorating would take _ages._

Hermione smirked, raising her wand and casting a series of complicated spells. She worked for several minutes while Ron ducked the flying decorations. When she finished, the ballroom was transformed.

"I didn't want to be disturbed," Hermione said coyly. " _However_ will we occupy the rest of our time now that we've finished?"

Ron's cock twitched. "Wanna find out how sturdy those tables are?"

Hermione grinned and hopped onto the tabletop.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
